


Paradise by the Dashboard Light

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina and Berko have fun in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise by the Dashboard Light

The pale glow of the instrument panel made Gina's eyes shimmer. She wriggled around in her seat until she could wrap her slim arms around Berko's neck, pulling him close for a deep kiss. She smiled softly and then climbed into the back, beckoning him to join her.

He laughed but followed eagerly. "Aren't we a bit beyond making out in the back seat, love? I do have my own place we could go to, you know. With a bed and plenty of room."

She shook her head and placed a finger on his lips. "But isn't this more fun?"


End file.
